song_twinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Linh and Sophie
Solinh 'is the romantic pairing of Sophie Foster and Linh Song. As of now, they remain good friends and work very well together. Sophie first communicates with Linh during an exercise they did in Exillium to practice holding their breath. Linh struggles to hold her breath, so Sophie Inflicts positive emotions on her. Moments * When Sophie first meets Linh, Linh raises water to let them pass the river. Sophie gasps and Linh blushes. * "Linh gasped at the heat that shot between her and Sophie." * "Linh's silver-tipped strands drifted gracefully around her face." * "'I'll help any way I can,' Sophie promised, twining their fingers together and sending a fresh rush of tingly heat through her Linh's skin." * "'You look beautiful,' Sophie promised. Linh always did." * "All elves were inherently gorgeous, but Linh was especially striking with her soft pink cheeks and lips contrasted against her dramatic eyes and hair." * Sandor flinched out of the way, not saying a word as Sophie and Linh made their way into the closet. " * "'How's it going there, by the way?' Sophie asked. Linh smiled. 'It keeps getting better- thanks to you.'" * "Sophie and Linh shared a look before they made their way downstairs." * "Linh was so sweet and pretty and always doing supercool water tricks." * The last person that Sophie thinks of before going to the Matchmaking place is Linh. * Sophie feels self-conscious when she first sees Linh after the hospital. She doesn't care about Fitz seeing her. * “I can take you to Wylie’s new place,” Linh offered, pulling a pendant out from under her tunic. “Actually, it’d probably be better if we just borrow that crystal,” Sophie admitted. “I don’t know if it’ll be bad to show up at the hive with extra people.” Linh pouted. “But . . . I want to see the baby alicorns.” * Linh tries to come up with excuses to see Sophie. * “Can I come too? I’m so over battle training. And Tam just left. And . . . okay, I just really really really want to fly with the pretty, sparkly horses!” * Linh makes Sophie a present, but not Fitz or Keefe or anyone else except for Tam. (Happy Shadow Thoughts! shirt) Pairing Names *'Solinh (So/'''phie and '''Linh) *'Lophie (L/'inh and S'/ophie)' *'Slinh (S/'ophie and Linh) *'Liphie (Li/'nh and So'/phie)' Similarities and Differences Similarities: * They are both elves. * They've both attended Exillium. * They were both in the same hemisphere at Exillium * They both have amazing control over their abilities * They are both at Foxfire * They are both females * They both love animals * They are both very talented * They both manifested at young ages * They both hate the Neverseen * They both speak the Enlightened Language * Both of their families are in the Nobility * They both hold the unpopular opinion that their world is getting messy, yet the elves deny it * They both have pets Differences: * Linh is 16, while Sophie is 15. * Linh has a twin, while Sophie does not. * Linh doesn't have a good relationship with her parents while Sophie does. (Adoptive) * Sophie has five abilities, while Linh has one. * Linh's hair is black and Sophie's is blond. * Linh hates her parents, while Sophie loves hers. * Linh went to Exillium longer than Sophie. * Linh is a hydrokinetic, and Sophie is a Telepath/Polyglot/Inflictor/Teleporter/Enhancer. * Sophie manifested way before Linh with her first ability, * Linh as pale eyes while Sophie has brown ones. * Sophie has a photographic memory while Linh does not. * Linh has one family while Sophie has three (Human, adopted, and genetic). * Linh has an Elvin sibling while Sophie does not. * Linh knows her genetic family, while Sophie does not. * Sophie has an imp (Iggy), while Linh has a murcat. * Sophie has attended at least 3 different schools, while Linh has only attended 2. * Sophie lives at Havenfield, while Linh lives at Teirgan's home. Category:Ships Category:LGBTQ+ Category:Factual Category:Fan Based